


En las sombras

by Vicky4s



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky4s/pseuds/Vicky4s
Summary: Katheryn Stark es la hija de Tony Stark. Cuando ella tiene 15 años, se encuentra en un terrible peligro. Pero para su suerte, alguien de SHIELD se encuentra allí para ayudarla. Ahora Katheryn está en deuda con la organización, por lo que después de mucho entrenamiento es asignada para ayudar al Capitán América a adaptarse al nuevo mundo después de estar congelado. ¿Podrá Steve Rogers adaptarse o los cambios se volverán imposibles si no tiene a Katheryn de su lado?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)





	1. El comienzo

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, espero que les guste esta nueva historia. Estaré posteando actualizaciones muy rapidas, tanto aqui como en su versión en inglés. Que lo disfruten

La noche era extremadamente fría. Pero de nuevo, si le pregunta a ella, en Boston siempre hacía frio. Ella lo odia completamente, pero por puro orgullo, aún no le había dicho ni una palabra a su padre al respecto. Tenía sólo quince años y estudiaba en la escuela de medicina de Harvard. Pero de nuevo, ella era una Stark. 

La joven quinceañera tenía largos cabellos negros y unos ojos que reflejaban su apariencia heredada de su padre. Aunque la piel blanca que desesperadamente intentaba cubrir del frio en aquel momento, muchos le habían dicho que heredada parte de su madre. Pero nunca había surgido en ella demasiado interés por ese personaje que la dejó cuando tan solo era una bebé, muy bien arropada delante de la puerta de los Stark. No importó antes y mucho menos importaba en ese momento, cuando a pesar de su corta edad ella estaba estudiando en la universidad y consiguiendo una vida tan normal como le fuera posible. 

Katheryn Stark salió del edificio donde tenía un grupo de estudio. Odia totalmente a esos grupos. Siempre preguntando cosas sobre su padre. Así que, cuando la gente comienza a salir de fiesta. Katheryn se despidió de ellos y decidió que era hora de ir a su dormitorio. 

Al salir fue recibida por una calle vacía. Maldijo bajo su aliento mientras caminaba y luchaba con su abrigo. Katheryn no había caminado demasiado cuando se dio cuenta de algo extraño. Su guardaespaldas no estaba en ninguna parte. La gente había tratado de burlarse de ella tanto porque iba con un guardaespaldas a la universidad, pero teniendo quince años y por muy autónoma que fuera, sabía que necesitaba una supervisión de un adulto. Y era obvio que el propio Tony Stark no dejaría lo que fuera que él estuviera haciendo para acompañarla. Ella quería que viniera, pero Katheryn ya estaba acostumbrada a ver muy poco a su padre como para esperar lo contrario en aquel momento. 

Pensando que podía estar a salvo, después de todo sólo caminaría un par de cuadras sola. Continúa su pequeño viaje. Caminaba tranquila pensando en que llegaría a su departamento, comería alguna comida rápida mientras estudiaba y adelantaba trabajos. Fue entre el momento en que ella estaba decidiendo probar pizza o comida china cuando sintió que alguien caminaba detrás de ella. Sintió un escalofrío sobre su cuerpo, y no por el clima frío. Ella comenzó a caminar rápido. Pero cuanto más rápido camina, el hombre sigue detrás de ella. Katheryn corre, moviendo las piernas lo más rápido posible. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar en un viejo edificio, otro hombre aparece frente a ella, bloqueando su camino. 

— Esto será más fácil si no corres — , dijo uno de los hombres acercándose a ella. 

Katheryn estaba a punto de gritar por ayuda, cuando algo aún más impresionante sucedió. El hombre que se estaba acercando a ella recibió un disparo por una flecha. Katheryn se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver al hombre que está detrás caer al suelo y quedar de la misma forma que el anterior. 

— Por favor, no corras, estoy aquí para protegerte — , dijo la voz de otro hombre a su izquierda, el que ella asumía había disparado ambas flechas. Katheryn estaba petrificada. A su corta edad, estaba acostumbrada a ver cadáveres, pero no gente que era asesinada delante de ella. De hecho, siente que no podía moverse, porque estaba demasiado asustada — . Mi nombre es Clint, y estoy aquí para protegerte Katheryn. 

— ¿Y cómo sé que estás diciendo la verdad? — , logró preguntar a pesar del miedo que tenía. Katheryn incluso miró a Clint directamente en sus ojos. 

— T u abuelo, nos pidió que cuidáramos de ti —, respondió Clint y eso definitivamente no era una respuesta que ella no estaba esperando. Clint se ríe de la expresión de sorpresa que tenía en su cara — . Ven conmigo, no es seguro aquí. Te lo explicaré todo y te dejaré llamar a tu padre si quieres. 

Le ofrece su mano de una manera muy suave. Katheryn se tomó un momento para decidir. El hombre le había salvado la vida, y no sabía por qué pero ese hombre le inspiraba confianza. Poco a poco tomó su mano, sin saber que una gran aventura más comenzaría para ella en ese momento. 

\------------------------------------------- 

5 años después. 

Katheryn se estira en su cama y suspira. Se frota los ojos con las manos y se sienta en su cama. 

— Buen día Jarvis, ¿qué hora es? — . Preguntó Katheryn mientras veía las ventanas abiertas para deleitarse con una hermosa vista de Malibú. 

— Buenos días señorita Stark, sus 9:30 — , fue la respuesta que el asistente inteligente de la casa. 

—¡Mierda! — Katheryn salta de su cama y arrastra un par de pantalones y una camisa mientras intenta colocárselos de forma rápida. Pero debido a su movimiento rápido, Katheryn se encuentra maldiciendo en voz baja — . Maldito Clint y su estúpido entrenamiento — , murmuró para sí misma, sus piernas la estaban matando. Intentando de nuevo, pero más lentamente ella termina de vestirse — , Jarvis, pensé que me ibas a despertar antes de que mi papá se vaya esta mañana. 

— El Sr. Stark todavía está en la casa; él la está esperando —, dijo Jarvis. 

— Genial, gracias Jarvis — , con una mirada en su espejo mientras se hace una cola de caballo en su largo cabello negro, Katheryn salió de su dormitorio y caminó directamente a la cocina. 

En primer lugar, ella toma rápidamente una taza de té y un par de analgésicos para sus músculos adoloridos. Después de eso, camina lentamente hasta la parte inferior de la casa, donde su padre estaba escuchando música a todo volumen y trabajando en uno de sus coches. Katheryn introduce el código en la puerta y camina directamente para besar a su padre en la cabeza antes de sentarse en el coche en el que estaba trabajando. 

— Buenos días dormilona — Tony le dijo, mientras él estaba enfocado en reparar el motor. 

— Buen día — , dijo Katheryn después de beber de su té y sus píldoras —. ¿Cómo fue lo del premio? — , preguntó con una sonrisa diabólica en su cara, sabía que su padre no había sido realmente a recibirlo 

Tony suelta un bufido —, fue... entretenido — responde y la vio rodando sus ojos — ¿qué? 

— Nada — Katheryn dijo rápidamente acercarse a él y darle un destornillador que sabía que iba a necesitar — . Acabo de oír a Pepper quejarse de tomar una ropa de una chica y estoy segura que no hablaba de mí. Entonces, supongo que si ella está sufriendo, puedo hacerte sufrir un poco —, ella le dio una mirada mientras Tony tomó su taza y tomó un sorbo, haciendo una mueca ya que no estaba bebiendo café. Katheryn se había acostumbrado a las aventuras de su papá, aunque no era algo que a ella le gustaba ahora a su temprana edad adulta se sentía en libertad con él de poder bromear con su padre al respecto. Desde que tenía siete años, había comprado un vestido para la boda de su padre. Obviamente ese vestido ya no le encajaba, pero le había dejado claro a su padre que realmente quería que Pepper fuera la novia de esa boda. Y desde entonces, cada vez que Tony hacía sufrir a Pepper, ella siempre intentaba intervenir. 

— ¿Y por qué me haces sufrir? —Tony preguntó y por primera vez desde que ella llegó, él dejó de trabajar y sólo la miró. Estaba inspeccionando su cara, como si de esa manera pudiera recordar si se hubiera olvidado de hacer algo importante con su hija. Había tenido a Katheryn cuando todavía era un adolescente. Su madre lo ayudó en un principio. Pero cuando María Stark murió, sólo había sido Katheryn y él. Tony sabía que nunca ganaría el premio al mejor padre del mundo. Pero ha tratado de darle a su hija todo lo que pudo. 

Katheryn suspira y con un momento de silencio comienza a hacer una muy buena imitación de su padre — : Por favor Kat, voy a estar en el Caesars Palace. No te aburras tanto, ven... tomemos el premio, juguemos, apostemos. Un poco de celebración de padre e hija para tu cumpleaños. 

— Dijiste fiestas donde aburrido — Tony la señala con el destornillador como si esa fuera su mejor defensa haber olvidado por completo de su hija la noche anterior — es como si no fueras mi hija. Tenía razón, tienes que salir. Sólo. No sigas los pasos de tu padre. No veas a ningún chico o niña si te importa eso —, balbuceó y Katheryn estaba segura que era su forma de despistar la atención en toda aquella situación. 

Katheryn no dijo nada al principio. Su padre había repetido tantas veces esas palabras, que hubo un momento que comenzó a doler cuando la considera tan “aburrida”. 

— Ey — Tony levantó la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos — . ¿Realmente te lastimé por no estar contigo anoche? 

— No, no quería usar ese vestido que Pepper me compró. Odio el rosa, pero no le digas por favor —, respondió genuinamente y sonrió. Tony parece creer eso y empezar a trabajar de nuevo — . Papá, ¿te olvidaste de mi cumpleaños? ¿También te olvidaste de Pepper? Ya sabes, el mío es primero entonces es... 

— No, no lo hice — , Tony la interrumpe con una sonrisa arrogante In — . Incluso tengo un regalo para ti. 

— Bien. Y hablando de regalos... — . Katheryn le dio una sonrisa que sabía que Tony diría que sí fácilmente — , vi este hermoso Audi, es negro... y si quieres que te perdone lo de anoche, es una buena manera de empezar. 

Tony estaba a punto de responder cuando Pepper entra en la habitación, cambiando la música de Tony —. No apagues mi música -, se queja. 

— Hola Pepper, feliz cumpleaños. ¿Adivina qué? Mi padre finalmente me va a comprar un coche —, dijo Katheryn tan emocionada que en realidad parecía una niña a la que le prometían un dulce. Quizás para su edad, muchos chicos ya tenían mucho tiempo de tener autos. Pero desde ese incidente en la universidad en la que su hija lo llamó a media noche diciendo que un par de tipos quisieron secuestrarla. Tony se había enfadado mucho y había dado su primer regla fuerte como padre: Katheryn podía tener todo lo que ella quisiese. Excepto un auto. Podría usar un personal autorizado por Happy o incluso el propio Happy para moverse, pero nunca estar sola. Eso había funcionado antes, pero ahora con entrenamiento especial en combate y siendo ya una adulta. Katheryn había querido convencer a su padre de que cambiara de opinión. Y ella quería pensar que lo estaba logrando. 

— No he dicho que sí — Tony interviene pero ninguna de las mujeres en la habitación pensó que en realidad podría tener un no en esa situación. 

Una notificación en su teléfono hizo que Katheryn lo sacara de sus pensamientos. Se desplaza y envía mensajes de texto mientras Tony y Pepper se encuentran discutiendo. Cuando finalmente volvió a poner el teléfono en su lugar, se veía que Tony acababa de terminar lo que parecía una conversación íntima con Pepper. 

— Kath, ¿te quedas aquí para que pueda darte el regalo después de que regrese de esta cosa? —, preguntó Tony ayudando a su hija a salir del asiento del coche de donde ha estado sentada. 

— Por supuesto, me encantan los regalos. Y también me encantan los autos — bromeo ella mientras se inclinaba y besaba a Tony en la mejilla — . Te estaré esperando, te amo papá. 

— Te amo, pequeña — esas fueron las últimas palabras de Tony antes de que salga de la habitación. 

Katheryn lo ve irse, sintiendo una sensación de hoyo en su estómago. No era la primera vez que veía a su padre yendo de viaje. Sólo espera que esté bien, como siempre.


	2. Él está de regreso

Más tarde ese día. 

Katheryn limpia el sudor de su frente, ella había pasado el día descansando un poco, cuando ella pasa tiempo en casa con su padre lo considera como unas pequeñas vacaciones. Cuando pensó que había descansado lo suficiente había ido al gimnasio que su padre tenía en la casa a entrenar un poco. No quería que Clint la hiciera hacer más entrenamiento por lo que se había perdido mientras estaba fuera. Tomó una botella de agua y bebió de ella mientras caminaba a la sala de estar y estaba pensando en qué película debía poner, cuando Pepper se acercó a ella. 

Se ve nerviosa, lo cual fue raro si alguien le pregunta a Katheryn. 

—Pepper, ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? — Katheryn pregunta, caminando hacia la rubia que se veía tan pálida. 

— Es tu padre... — Pepper comenzó a decir y Katheryn sintió que alguien le estaba quitando el aliento — . Hubo un accidente cuando estaba regresando, no saben dónde está. 

— Esto es imposible — , Katheryn sintió que estaba a punto de empezar a gritar en ese momento. Incluso dejó que Pepper la guiara a un sofá que estaba cerca de ellos — . Jarvis puede rastrear su teléfono. Rhodney estaba con él. Una persona no puede simplemente desaparecer así. 

Pepper la abraza y eso sorprendentemente la calma un poco. Katheryn sabía que no podía perderse en su propio miedo. Por supuesto, ella quería que su padre estuviera bien, pero si lo quiere de vuelta, tuvo que jugar sus cartas correctamente. 

— Cariño, lo están buscando — , dijo Pepper después de algunos momentos de silencio entre ambos — . Rhodney está liderando la búsqueda. 

— Bien — , dijo de pie y caminando un poco en la habitación para liberar algo de energía. Ella sabía exactamente quién podría ayudarla en esa situación — . Por favor, mantenme al tanto de todo lo relacionado con la búsqueda. Te ayudaré si es necesario. 

Pepper la miró inquieta, pero después de un tiempo accedió asintiendo con la cabeza — . Voy a calmar a la prensa y todo lo que rodea a la compañía. Happy está aquí, listo para cualquier cosa que necesites — . Ella camina y toma una de las manos de Katheryn en la suya — , y sabes que sólo necesitas llamarme y estaré aquí de inmediato 

— Por supuesto, hacer su trabajo, voy a estar bien. Y mi padre también — . Katheryn abraza a la otra mujer. Ella sabía que si había alguien que estaba preocupado por el bienestar de Tony Stark era Pepper. 

Tres meses después... 

Katheryn abre la puerta del Starbucks, mira a su alrededor y en la parte trasera de la cafetería que estaba llena al máximo en ese día, encuentra a quién estaba buscando. Ella tenía sus dudas al principio cuando recibe el mensaje de que se encontrarían con ella allí, pero había una ventaja: el lugar estaba tan lleno que era lógico estar escondido a simple vista. Sin quitarse las gafas negras, llevaba puestas, caminó hacia la mesa y se sentó fácilmente. 

— Director Fury — , saluda al hombre con el parche en el ojo , ella se quita las gafas y se sienta — . ¿Tienes alguna noticia para mí? 

— Me temo que no — , respondió Fury y vio a Katheryn apretar la mesa firmemente con sus manos — . Nuestros espías no saben nada de Anthony Stark. 

Katheryn frunció el ceño — sólo los espías Fury? —, preguntó con incredulidad — ambos sabemos que podrían haber hecho un poco más que preguntar a algunos espías si han oído hablar de mi padre en sus trabajos secretos. 

— Tal vez si tenemos su ayuda... podríamos hacer un poco más — , dijo Fury, incluso si la joven frente a él se estaba enojando mucho, él aún se veía tranquilo 

— Sabe muy bien que no quiero ser un espía — , dijo Katheryn luciendo muy furiosa en ese momento — . Aprecio todo el entrenamiento que dejaste que Barton me diera. Pero no veo cómo todos los juegos, las mentiras y los secretos que esta organización quiere ocultar va a ayudar al mundo — , dijo muy seria. Ella ya se sentía mal porque aún no tenía permitido contarle a su padre de la organización secreta de la cual su abuelo le había involucrado — . Tal vez mi abuelo hizo algo grande aquí, y te doy mi palabra te ayudaré cuando me necesites. Pero eso es todo —. Katheryn pensó que había terminado de hablar, pero estaba tan desesperada en ese momento que había pasado tres meses esperando oír algo de su padre — . Si no puedes salvar una vida, ¿cómo puedo creer que pueden hacer más? 

Fury se levanta — . Te recomendaré que pienses sin tus emociones. Stark — diciendo esto, deja el lugar sin decir una palabra más. 

Katheryn respira profundamente. Definitivamente no quería oír nada de eso. Tal vez la gente no la entendía en absoluto. Pero todo lo que quería en la vida era un poco de normalidad. Ser una Stark era difícil, incluso con todo el dinero que podía heredar. Y si acepta la oferta de Fury. Sabía que el último poco de esperanza de tener una vida normal acabaría. No eran las emociones las que hablaban. Era sólo la vida que sueña tener algún día. 

Segundos después de que Nick Fury se había ido, alguien le coloca una taza de café delante de ella. Katheryn levanta la cabeza y sonríe de repente, a pesar de que sus ojos estaban llorosos en ese momento. Clint Barton estaba justo al lado de su discípulo. 

— Es té, como te gusta —, dijo él antes de que se levantara y recibiera un abrazo de ella. Barton la aprieta firmemente — . Nath envía sus saludos. 

Katheryn limpia sus mejillas y sonríe al hombre delante de ella — , gracias, no me di cuenta de que estabas aquí. 

— En otras situaciones, te castigaría, siempre mira tú entorno — , dijo Clint sonriendo. 

— ¿Crees que todavía estoy pensando sólo con mis sentimientos? — , hizo la pregunta con miedo. Katheryn respeta la opinión de Clint, así como la de su padre, o tal vez un poco más. 

— Sentimientos o no, creo que estás haciendo lo correcto —, Clint responde dándole un beso en la cabeza — . Cuando llegue tu momento, soldado, espía o lo que quieras ser. Sé que serás fantástica —. Katheryn se ríe y enrolla sus ojos — , nos vemos pronto, llámame si me necesitas. 

Katheryn sonríe a su mentor. Tomó su té y le dio un sorbo. Cuando levanta la cabeza, estaba sola. Pidiendo un café y un panecillo extra, ella al fin sale de la cafetería, camina directamente al coche donde Happy la estaba esperando. Ella le dio lo que había comprado para él. 

— Vamos a la reunión Happy, deben estarnos esperando —, dijo mirando la ventana perdida en sus pensamientos. 

— Sí señorita — , dijo Happy y él conduce en silencio para el resto del viaje. 

Katheryn se perdió en sus pensamientos. Dejando la experiencia previa con Fury fuera de ellos. Empezaba a preocuparse por lo que tenía delante de ella. Tenía una reunión con Pepper y Obadiah Stane sobre el futuro de Industrias Stark. En el fondo, ella sabía que en algún momento habría heredado alguna parte de la compañía. Pero no estaba preparada para tomar todas las decisiones tan rápido. 

Todavía era sólo una doctora, con conocimientos básicos sobre física y mecánica de todo el tiempo que había pasado con su padre en su laboratorio. ¿Pero una mujer de negocios? No sabía si tenía lo que se necesita para tener una compañía propia. Lo real era que ella no estaba lista para aceptar a su padre ya no estaría en su vida. 

— Gracias, Happy —, Katheryn se bajó del coche y caminó lentamente hasta el edificio. Happy estaba cerca de ella y aprecia toda la compañía que podía tener en ese momento. No se vistió para la ocasión, sólo usaba jeans, una camisa y una chaqueta. Sabía que Pepper podría llamarle la atención por ello. Y cuando finalmente llegó a las oficinas principales de Industrias Stark, vio a la rubia fruncir sus labios en el momento en que la observó. Aunque Katheryn apreciaba que Pepper no dijera nada delante de los demás. 

— ¡Ya era hora! — el tono en Obadiah Stane mientras decía que esas palabras hacen que Katheryn quiera darle un puñetazo tan fuerte en la cara y con suerte le rompa un par de dientes. El hombre era muy molesto. 

— Hola Rhodney, siento hacerte esperar — , Katheryn dijo dándole al hombre una cálida sonrisa, haciendo muy evidente que aquellas disculpas eran tan solo para él — . ¿Empezamos? 

— Como sabemos, Obadaiah trabajó tanto como con Howard como Anthony Stark, él es por ende socio Industrias Stark —, fue Pepper quien comenzó la reunión y estaba leyendo algunos documentos que fueron entregados a todos los presentes — . Pero como todo el mundo puede ver, fue la decisión principal de ambos Stark en dejar cada detalle de la compañía a Katheryn —. Katheryn respira un poco con eso, era exactamente lo que temía. Cuando Pepper la mira, Pepper estaba intentando tranquilizarla con una sola mirada — . Rhodney está aquí para ayudarte en todos los negocios que están relacionados con las armas que Industrias Stark producen, pero... es tu decisión Katheryn si continúa teniendo la asociación con el Sr. Stane. 

— Hay abogados esperando afuera para dejar claras todas las decisiones que deseas tomar en este momento —, dijo Rhodney tratando de sonar tranquilo Principalmente mostrando su apoyo hacia Katheryn. 

—¡Esto es ridículo! — , gritó Obadaiah golpeando su puño en la mesa — ella es sólo una niña, he trabajado tanto en esta compañía, es obvio que no debo de ser desestimada tan fácilmente y menos por alguien que no conoce nada del negocio. 

— Stane, no he dicho lo que he decidido sobre su situación actual —, Katheryn empieza a mirarlo profundamente a los ojos. Ella no iba a dejar que lo intimidara — , y mostrándome lo enojado que estás no te ayudará en absoluto. Así que, le sugiero que se calme para que podamos discutir esto adecuadamente. O seré la pequeña adolescente que crees que soy y pediré a seguridad que te escolte fuera de mi edificio. 

Abdías se sienta en silencio, obviamente no estaba muy contenta con todo. Rhodney y Pepper tenían miradas orgullosas en sus rostros mientras la miraban. 

— ¿Sabes qué quieres hacer? — . Preguntó Pepper después de algunos momentos. 

Katheryn mira a Rhodney — , ¿podemos hacer una última búsqueda? — pregunta, casi implorándole — . Te doy toda mi palabra de que si esta búsqueda no da resultados positivos, tendré una decisión lista. Tan pronto como lo termines. 

— Lo ejecutaré yo mismo — , dijo Rhodney de pie y dispuesto a realizar el trabajo con el que se había comprometido. 

Katheryn se levanta y sale de la oficina con Pepper. Ambos hablan de las siguientes cosas que la joven Stark debería hacer mientras ella estaba en la compañía. 

Obadaiah Stane observa con cautela como se marchan ambas mujeres. Sonríe mirando al joven Stark, ya pensando en lo que haría con ella, ya que pensó que Tony no tenía una manera de escapar de esa cueva en la que lo tenía. 

\----------------------------------------.--------------------------------------------------- 

Katheryn reza a todos los dioses en el cielo que la habían escuchado en el momento en que había llegado al aeropuerto y vio el avión que acababa de aterrizar. Katheryn está nerviosa, esperando a que su padre finalmente aparezca. Ella suspira cuando finalmente lo ve pararse desde la silla de ruedas y caminar hacia ellos. 

— Papá — , casi ni se ha dado cuenta cuando ha corrido hacía él, lo saluda abrazándolo y lo inspecciona para saber que él no conlleva heridas graves. Aunque claramente la más notable aun no logra verla — . ¿Estás bien? 

— Tan bien como puedo ser, te extrañé Kath —, Tony sonríe y deja que su hija lo abrace en el lado de su buen brazo , ya que lleva un cabestrillo — . Veo ojos rojos, ¿esas son lágrimas por tu jefe perdido? — , le preguntó a Pepper mientras camina lentamente con Katheryn a su lado. 

— Lágrimas de alegría, odio buscar trabajo — dijo Pepper antes de que los tres caminaran al auto de la familia. Pepper y Tony subieron en la parte trasera. Por el momento, Katheryn los dejó estar juntos allí, y ella se sentó junto a Happy que conducía —. Happy al Hospital por favor. 

— No — , interrumpió Tony antes de que Happy pudiera seguir las ordenes que Pepper le había dado — . He estado en cautiverio durante tres meses, hay dos cosas que quiero hacer. Primero quiero una hamburguesa de queso americana y luego..." 

— Papá, estoy aquí —, protesta Katheryn mirando hacia su padre y mostrándole su rostro mortificado. 

Tony le rodó los ojos — , no tan tontita, quiero que Pepper llame a una conferencia de prensa. Vamos, hamburguesa primero — , dijo y Happy comienza a conducir al Burger King más cercano, mientras que Pepper hizo algunas llamadas telefónicas — . Kath, ¿conseguiste ese Audi que querías? 

— No sin tu permiso y tu compañía — , respondió Katheryn mirando atrás sonriendo a su padre — además, tenía asuntos más apremiantes con los que tenía que encargarme yo sola. 

— Ella estaba pateando traseros en la oficina señor — , dijo Happy sonriendo y mirando a Tony en el espejo retrovisor. 

Tony levantó una de sus cejas, exigiendo una explicación a su hija. 

— Te explicaré más tarde cuando estemos en casa —, dijo Katheryn preparándose para pedir una gran hamburguesa y un refresco para ella. La verdad se dice que no había comido mucho en los últimos días, sólo había estado esperando noticias. 

— Y vamos a hablar de ese auto —, apuntó Tony haciendo sonreír a su hija. 

Todos piden la comida y luego Happy los llevó a Industrias Stark, donde los periodistas ya estaban enloqueciendo con la noticia de que Tony Stark había vuelto. Katheryn dejó todos pasaran delante de ella mientras ella bebe los restos de su refresco. Sobre todo porque no quería tener que lidiar con Obadaiah otra vez. 

Ella camina en la sala de conferencias exactamente el momento en que vio a Coulson conversar con Pepper. Pepper lo despide, dándole una cita apropiada, Coulson estaba a punto de irse cuando se da cuenta de que Katheryn los había estado observando de cerca. 

— Así que, ahora ustedes están interesados en él — , ella mira a Coulson de cerca, ella quería tratar de enojarse con el agente, pero él tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara. 

— Sabes cómo operamos y la forma en que tu padre salió de esa cueva no fue nada común — , afirmó Coulson a forma de explicación. Lo que hace que Katheryn piense que fue lo que sucedió en ese lugar. 

— Si tuviera algo que informar, llamaré a Barton — , dijo Katheryn pues sabe que a pesar de haber discutido previamente con Nick Fury, aun no sabía la historia de su padre y si esta era en verdad relevante para aquella organización. Reportar luego era lo mejor. 

— Muy bien — , dijo Coulson antes de dejarla. 

Katheryn suspira una vez más. La gente a su alrededor gritaba y exigía atención a su padre. Y no era que le importara que él fuera el único centro de atención. De hecho, le encanta cómo toda esa atención hizo que Obadaiah pareciera un hombre loco. Pero fue en ese momento que recuerda algo sobre su vida. Estaba sola, otra vez en las sombras. Y como siempre, ella sólo desea que la soledad pueda terminar pronto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capitulo más y terminamos con la parte de Iron man, además de que conoceremos un poco que tan bien Clint entrenó a Katheryn. Gracias por seguir leyendo, espero que aun esta historia les guste,


	3. El traje de iron man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la tardanza, espero que lo disfruten

Crujidos, pequeñas explosiones continuas la despertaron. Cuando Katheryn abrió los ojos por tercera vez esa noche, ella soltó un suspiro mientras levantaba su teléfono, solo eran las dos de la madrugada. Gimiendo, ella se sentó en la cama mientras frotaba sus ojos con sus puños. Esa era la segunda noche en la que su padre parecía haber decidido romper todo en su taller. Lo que le hacía pensar a ella que algo estaba terriblemente mal. A través de los años Tony Stark había desarrollado armas y misiles debajo de su propia casa, pero nunca en una de esas ocasiones Katheryn había sido privada de su sueño dos noches seguidas. Aunque por supuesto, su padre no había sido secuestrado antes. 

Levantándose de la cama, ella se puso un par de tenis y caminó fuera de su habitación. Estaba usando un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta de algodón. Ella bostezó mientras caminaba escaleras abajo hasta que llegó a la puerta de seguridad del taller. Casi medio dormida y por solo su memoria muscular, ella escribió el código. 

— ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí? — preguntó Katheryn el momento en el que estuvo dentro del taller. Aunque pronto se vio frunciendo el ceño ya que solo pudo ver el desorden que había alrededor, pero su padre no estaba por ningún lado — . ¿Papá?

Con un gemido de dolor, la voz de Tony se escuchó desde el otro lado del taller y entre sus autos — . Por aquí. 

Katheryn se movió rápidamente para encontrar a su padre en el suelo con un par muy interesante de botas en sus pies. Ella le ofreció una mano y lo ayudó a levantarse — . Ok, necesito una explicación ahora. Jarvis dijo que esto era un secreto y ahora estoy muy molesta con él — , dijo apuntando al techo como si de esa manera pudiera señalar a la inteligencia artificial que controlaba la casa. 

— Me disculpo profundamente Señorita Stark — dijo la voz de Jarvis en lo que se escuchaba como un tono muy preocupado.

Tony se levantó con la ayuda de su hija y caminó con ella hasta que estuvo sentado en su escritorio. Ese pequeño momento le permitió a Katheryn observar con detenimiento lo que su padre había estado haciendo. Él tenía puesto una especie de botas de metal. Pero las botas estaban conectadas con unos cables al reactor arc que estaba en su pecho. Ese mismo día, Katheryn recordaba haberse burlado de su padre (Y haberse molestado un poco más pues no pidió su ayuda), cuando ella había visto a Pepper salir de la casa bastante asustada por haber tocado partes muy internas del cuerpo de Tony Stark. 

— Jarvis tiene razón, estoy intentando mantener esto como un secreto — dijo Tony mientras ocultaba su trabajo de su escritorio, de esa forma su hija no podría ver nada — . Sabes bien que cerré nuestro departamento de armas por la forma en que las personas estaban accesando a las mismas.

— Si, pero yo no soy quien les está dando las armas a los criminales — apuntó ella con ambas manos en sus caderas y de forma amenazadora. Probablemente la falta de sueño la tenía con una actitud muy molesta, pero eso obviamente era culpa de su padre — . Y yo soy tu hija, no cualquier miembro de Industrias Stark — , Katheryn suspiró y se inclinó por sobre la mesa — . Solo estoy preocupada por ti papá, tienes un reactor arc en el pecho, decidiste no tomar una cirugía y tener eso en lugar de operarte como una persona normal. Y luego te encierras aquí con tus propios secretos — , ella se detuvo mientras miraba a Tony a los ojos — . El regulador no está conectado, por cierto, los cables están colgando en la parte de atrás de esa cosa. Es la razón por la que imagino golpeaste el techo y me despertaste.

Tony bajó la mirada a sus pies, su hija había tenido razón con lo del regulador. Aunque claro, era su hija, eso era algo que a él no le sorprendía — . Tienes razón — , y en el momento en el que él dijo esas palabras, Katheryn sonrió. Él tocó la pantalla por su computadora para que Katheryn pudiera ver los planos generales de lo que él había estado trabajando — . Escapé de la cueva en la que estaba capturado con una forma un poco rustica de esto, yo solo estaba pensando...que esto sería una buena idea de ayudar y reparar el daño que hemos hecho con nuestra tecnología. 

— Esto es...wow...es realmente algo — , balbuceó Katheryn unos minutos después de que se había detenido a observar detenidamente lo que su padre le había mostrado — , yo quiero uno de estos, quizás como un guante o algo más...elegante para una mujer.

— ¿Y por qué quieres uno de esos? — preguntó Tony rápidamente, él estaba frunciendo el ceño y mirando a su hija con intensidad. Como si de esa manera pudiera llegar a leer la mente de su única hija.

— También tengo secretos — respondió Katheryn sonriendo y moviéndose para abrazar a su padre, ella besó su mejilla y lo vio relajarse una vez más. Eso era lo adecuado, porque ella Katheryn sentía que con todo lo que había pasado aun no podía hablar con su padre de todo lo que estaba pasando en su vida — . Creo que este podría ser uno de los mejores inventos que haz hecho. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

— Creo que puedo con esto yo solo por ahora — respondió Tony mientras la observaba moverse a un lado de él. Era impresionante para él como Katyheryn había crecido tanto. A su corta edad, ella ya se veía como una mujer joven, fuerte e independiente. Ella era muy diferente de él y eso estaba muy bien para Tony. Aquello hacía que Tony estuviera orgulloso cada día, aún si aquello era algo que no se lo haya dicho a ella — . ¿Cuanto tiempo te quedarás en Malibu?

Katheryn se encogió de hombros — . Se suponía que solo estaría aquí por la semana de mi cumpleaños, pero luego todo esto sucedió y fui requerida en la empresa. Así que no lo sé — ella soltó un gran bostezo antes de continuar — . Quiero hacer nuevos planes ahora. 

— Sabes que esta es tu casa, eres bienvenida a quedarte. Solo porque hayas pasado los últimos años estudiando fuera no significa que te quiero fuera de aquí — la forma en que Tony lo dijo, hizo pensar a Katheryn que su padre en verdad estaba preocupado porque ella supiera aquella información.

— No te preocupes, lo sé — dijo Katheryn y se movió a darle un beso más en la mejilla a su papá — . Voy a intentar dormir un poco, por favor no explotes nada hasta mañana en la mañana — . Tony soltó a reír — , y llamame si necesitas ayuda, o puedo yo misma construir mi propio guante.

— Si alguna vez tu y yo vamos a una guerra, te daré uno de esos — dijo Tony no a su hija. Sin saber que aquello en algún momento se podía llegar a ser una posibilidad.

Después de esa noche, Katheryn se involucró siendo la asistente de su padre. Esa labor inclia más que ir cuando su padre la llamara porque quería algo de comer o una taza de café. O cuando él se le olvidaba comer porque estaba demasiado concentrado en el trabajo, ella escogería algo de la cocina para él. Eso le había garantizado a Katheryn un lugar para ver la primer prueba de vuelo cuando el traje de Tony estuviera listo para volar. Eso la tenía muy emocionada. 

Esa tarde, ella le estaba sirviendo a su padre una taza de café cuando vio a Pepper entrar en la cocina con una pequeña caja en sus manos. 

— Hola pequeña, ¿Dónde está tu padre? Lo he estado llamando pero él no me responde — dijo Pepper sonando un poco molesta.

— Está en el taller — respondió Katheryn sonriéndose gentilmente — . Estaba por llevarle un café.

Pepper caminó hacia ella y tomó la taza de café de Tony — . Dámelo, yo se lo llevaré. Haz estado haciendo demasiado con él ultimadamente —, ella puso la taza sobre la caja que estaba cargando y dio la vuelta para ir a buscar a su jefe. 

Katheryn sonrió mientras la rubia salía de la cocina. Ella realmente esperaba que su padre se diera cuenta de los sentimientos que Pepper tenía hacia él y se olvidara de sus acostones de una sola noche. 

Con eso en mente, Katheryn tomó una soda del refrigerador, con su tablet en su otra mano caminó hacia su sala. Ella tenía en mente hacer una búsqueda de empleo o algo que pudiera hacer con su tiempo. Definitivamente no quería pasar sus días solo llevándole café a su padre. Katheryn estaba teniendo buenos pensamientos, cuando al fin llegó a la sala y se encontró con Obadiah Stane tocando el piano de su casa. Ella hubiera deseado que Pepper le advirtiera sobre aquella intromisión en su casa, de esa manera estaba segura que se hubiera ido a otro lugar. 

Pero él ya la había visto y ahora Katheryn no podía solo marcharse. Bueno, quizás si podía. A ella realmente no le importaba si eso pudiera molestar a Stane. Katheryn estaba por marcharse cuando vio a Pepper llegar hasta ellos e informar que su padre estaría alli en unos segundos. 

Por pura curiosidad, Katheryn tomó asiento en uno de lo sillones para ver todo con detenimiento. Ella pretendería que realmente estaba buscando cosas en su tablet. Más no era así. 

— Señor Stane —saludó ella en un tono muy frío.

— Señorita Stark, se ve muy hermosa hoy — Obadiah le dio una pequeña sonrisa, que fue suficiente para enviar un escalofrió por la espalda de Katheryn.

— Siempre luzco así — confirmó ella de forma sarcastica mientras daba un sorbo a su soda.

— ¿Como salió todo? — Tony apareció por las escaleras y llegando hasta la sala, saludando a Obadiah en ese momento. Él se detuvo para ver con curiosidad a su hija antes de tomar asiento en el sillón al lado de ella — . ¿Así de mal, eh?

— Solo porque traje pizza de Nueva York no significa que algo salió mal — dijo Obadiah sin verlos, él aun estaba tocando el piano.

Claro que no — dijo Tony sarcásticamente, él tomó una pizza y gimió cuando le dio una mordida — . Oh señor, ¿Kath quieres una? 

Katheryn miró la pizza y luego de regreso a su padre — . No gracias — ella miró fijamente a Obadiah — . Probablemente tiene veneno. 

Tony la miró con curiosidad, él sabía que su hija podía ser muy sarcástica si así lo quería. Pero por supuesto, si Katheryn era su hija. Pero la parte interesante del asunto es que generalmente ella se guardaba las ideas sarcásticas para si sola o cuando estaba en privado con él. Lo cual significaba que algo malo estaba pasando entre ella y Obadiah. Y él aun no había sido informado. 

— Hubiera salido mucho mejor si hubieras estado allí — dijo Obadiah ignorando a la joven Stark y concentrándose en Tony. Él dejó de tocar y caminó hacia él, sentándose en una orilla del sofá.

— Me dijiste que mantuviera un perfil bajo y eso es lo que he estado haciendo — dijo Tony mirando directamente a Obadiah — . Me quedo aquí y tu cuidas de todo…

— Era una reunión con los directores — dijo Obadiah como si eso le diera a entender a Tony la seriedad del asunto del que estaban tratando.

Katheryn negó con la cabeza en silencio, ella había llegado al punto en que no solo estaba pretendiendo escuchar, sino que lo estaba haciendo sin ningún problema. 

— ¿Esta era una reunión de directores? — repitió Tony, claramente él estaba demostrando que aquello no le importaba.

— La junta está diciendo que tienes estrés post-traumático — dijo Obadiah, haciendo enojar a mas de un Stark en la habitación — . Ellos están tomando una petición.

— ¿Qué? — inquirió Tony entre molesto y preocupado.

— Ellos quieren encerrarte — explicó Obadiah.

Katheryn soltó un bufido sin poder contenerse más — . Y si a él lo encierran aparecerás como el salvador de la compañía, ¿No es así?

Tony levantó una ceja al ver a su hija casi con incredulidad, la forma en que Obadiah estaba ignorándola también le estaba dando a entender que Katheryn tenía mucha razón en sus palabras. Y más que anda en las intenciones de Obadiah. 

“¿Así que ellos quieren hacer esto, solo porque nuestras acciones bajaron 40 puntos? — preguntó Tony prosiguiendo con el tema. 

— Cincuenta seis y medio — aclaró Pepper, quien no había hablado hasta ese momento.

— Nosotros somos dueños del control de la compañía — afirmó Tony apuntando entre él y Katheryn.

— Tony los directores también tienen derecho — Obadiah estaba intentando razonar con él una vez más — . Ellos se están basando en que la nueva dirección que tomas no es en el mejor interés de la compañía.

— ¡Estoy siendo responsable! — exclamó Tony, era claro para Katheryn que ahora su padre estaba más que molesto por la conversación que estaban teniendo. Con seguridad, se marcharía pronto de allí — . Es una nueva dirección para mí, para la compañía — . Él incluso vio a Pepper cuando añadió — . Me refiero a mí como parte de la compañía...esto es genial — dijo al final muy molesto y poniéndose en pie.

— Oh vamos, Tony...Tony — Obadiah intentó detenerlo mientras se apresuró tras él —. Tony escucha —dijo finalmente — . Tienes que darme algo para ofrecérselos a ellos, deja que los ingenieros analicen esto -, dijo apuntando al reactor arc en el pecho de Tony.

— ¡Papá! —Katheryn se puso en pie en ese momento, no le gustaba para nada aquella idea, y si podría lo evitaría.

Tony alzó su mano para detenerla y finalmente le dio su atención a Obadiah — . No, definitivamente no — miró a su hija para concluir — . ven conmigo señorita, hay cosas que tenemos que hacer. 

Con eso, Tony dio la vuelta ignorando por completo las peticiones de Obadiah de bajar al taller para ver que era lo que él estaba construyendo alli. 

Katheryn entró en Industrias Stark esa tarde. El agente Coulson le envió un mensaje pidiéndole estar presente en la reunión que tendría con su padre. Katheryn accedió rápidamente, pensando en que sería un buen momento para contarle a su padre su labor en aquella organización. Por lo tanto en aquel momento iba caminando a las oficinas principales de la compañía de su familia, donde se encontró con Phill Coulson sentado en la sala de espera. 

— Hola Phill — saludó ella sonriendole al aludido — . Me dijeron al entrar que Pepper está aquí, no vamos a esperar mucho tiempo.

— Estaba por comenzar a pensar que nadie me recibiría hoy — dijo Phill poniendose en pie para saludar a la joven frente a él.

Katheryn suspiró, ella no estaba segura si su padre llegaría o no. Él nunca era puntual de todas formas. Ella estaba por decir algo al respecto cuando vio como Pepper bajaba las escaleras apresuradamente hacia ellos. En su mirada haia un rastro de miedo, cosa que puso a Katheryn en alerta de inmediato. 

— ¿Pepper?

— Señorita Potts — dijo Coulson al lado de Katheryn — . ¿No ha olvidado nuestra reunión?

— No por supuesto que no, venga conmigo, Katheryn por favor necesito que vengas también — pidió Pepper caminando rápidamente hacia la salida.

Katheryn los vio caminar juntos, quedándose a tras un poco mientras intentaba averiguar que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Justo cuando vio a Obadiah arriba de las escaleras ella supo que algo definitivamente estaba mal. Cuando quiso girarse y seguir a los demás, se topó con un hombre que le estaba deteniendo la salida. 

— Con permiso — dijo ella intentando esquivarlo y por ultimo, empujándolo a un lado. Pero el hombre no se movía. Justo cuando ella estaba por hacer un movimiento más, sintió como alguien le agarraba con fuerza el brazo. Por su visión periférica ella pudo ver que se trataba del mismo Obadiah Stane — . ¿Estás intentando armar toda una escena aquí? — preguntó entre dientes.

Obadiah sonrió tras ella — . ¿Yo? Nunca. ¿Te dije lo hermosa que te ves hoy? — susurró en su oído, para el propio disgusto de Katheryn. Antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo más, sintió como un metal frio se presionaba tras su oreja. Dolor. Se fue esparciendo por todo su rostro. Pronto Katheryn no pudo moverse y tampoco respirar “Ahora hermosa, vamos a buscar a tu padre” escuchó decir a Obadiah, antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se que prometí un poco más de acción, pero preferí actualizar antes de que se volviera demasiado tarde. Espero les haya gustado, nos vemos a la proxima

**Author's Note:**

> Espero escuchar de ustedes...


End file.
